A Solution
by alicehamesrose
Summary: Hermione is insecure about her scars but, not to worry as her mother as a solution.


A fic I wrote and published to Tumblr and re-publishing it here. Hopefully, Grammarly picked up on all my errors and it's not in code!

A Romione (mostly Hermione) fic inspired by Joy by  imnotspeakingtoyou on Tumblr (btw I don't know this author, I just read their fic)

I just bought a cool new mock turtleneck jumper from Glassons and reading Joy made me think about Hermione in turtlenecks, which I love.

PS Sorry if I have bad grammar/spelling, never was taught it in primary school, internet/texting made it worse from there.

* * *

After settling to somewhat normal life Hermione finally had time to panic. Long sleeves weren't good enough anymore to cover all her scars. Long sleeves were always in full supply in a variety of sizes, materials, colours and cuts but it wasn't enough. Her mother noticed as she sorted the family laundry that Hermione's tops were stretched at the neck from her subconscious pulling of the shirt to her chin to cover her scar.

"Hermione," Mrs Granger knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Mmm?" Hermione was on her bed, reading ahead in preparation for her last year at Hogwarts.

"Laundry." Mrs Granger put the pile at the end of her daughter's bed.

"Oh, thanks."

"Hermione," Mrs Granger paused, knowing Hermione had been vague about the events of the previous year and that the topic was sensitive. "All your tops are stretched at the neck." Mrs Granger sat on the edge of the bed beside Hermione's feet. "Oh, I'm sorry mum I'm sure that there is an elas-"

"It's not that. I know you're insecure about the scar. But sweetheart nobody notices, you don't have to hide it."

"I know. I don't mean to. I just… It just brings back bad memories."

"We could buy a couple turtlenecks if you like? Or we could try some make-up?"

"Oh, mum you don't have to buy me clothes."

"No, no if that's what it takes to prevent you pulling at your shirts, I think it's worth it. A couple of jumpers? Castles get cold."

Hermione smiled at her mother's reaching out, "ok."

* * *

Hermione had finally arrived for the Weasley Sunday dinner. Ron saw her pop into the front garden and by God was Ron glad to see her. Ginny had run out to meet her before. When Ron got outside he saw his sister pulling at the thin straps of a singlet. "Hermione, you put your muggle clothes on in the wrong order!" Laughed Ron. A muggleborn made a fashion mistake with clothing of her own kind? "No, I didn't!" Hermione laughed back. "Well, you look beautiful anyway."

"Oh, blech!" Ginny jokingly gagged.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione to go back inside.

* * *

It wasn't until when they were all laughing around the table over dessert that Ron made sense of Hermione's fashion failure. At Hermione's subconscious slight tug of the neck of her top, he saw that it didn't finish at the bottom of her neck it continued, covering the worst of her scar where Bellatrix had held her knife.

"Uh, Hermione, may I ask,"

"Hmm?" Hermione tugged at the neck of her top again.

"The singlet over the top, is a muggle fashion trend yes?"

"Oh, um yeah."

"Why put the singlet over the top? Isn't it easier to put the singlet under in case it gets too hot? So you can take the warmer layer off when it gets too hot?"

"Dad-" Ron whispered urgently, his eyes darted to Harry who seemed somewhat alarmed as well.

"It's not a practical fashion thing. Sometimes people wear it like this so they can show people their singlets with designs on them without getting cold or sunburn."

"Huh, interesting." Said Mr Weasley, "It seems that even when I can find no logic to muggle fashion there _is_ logic to muggle fashion. It knows no bounds!"

Mr Weasley laughed.

Ron felt some relief as Hermione laughed at his father's education of the muggle fashion trends.

* * *

A/N: And that's where it ends. Hope you enjoyed! I haven't read the _actual_ books in years and this is my first fanfic so apologies if they don't sound like the characters you know! I thought about making Ron more oblivious but Mr Weasley's curiosity is so cute!


End file.
